Their Story
by Caiwyne
Summary: What happens when Fred Weasley finds Hermione crying on the stairs? Does he walk away? - Not sure if I'm going to finish this... we'll have to see, I guess.-
1. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 1**

**The yule ball**

**HERMIONE**

"RON YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!" Hermione yelled before she collapsed on the stairs. How could Ron be so arrogant? She didn't do anything wrong! Fraternizing with the enemy! HA! He made it sound like she came to the ball with You-Know-Who!

There were still a few people in the great hall, but most had gone to bed, she was about to do the same when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Granger?" it was Fred Weasley. Great, now he's here to make fun of her. She glared up at him. But his eyes seemed to be full of care. She softened her expression. "Yeah I'm fine, just your brother doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"Yeah, well. We all knew that. What did he say?" He sat down next to her.

"Well, he said that I was fraternizing with the enemy and that Viktor is way too old for me." She said as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"What!? Granger, Ron just saying that to get you to dump him. Don't listen to a single word he says." He pulled out a handkerchief with the letter F embroidered on it. "Any guy is lucky enough to know you let alone get to go to the dance with you."

"Really?"

"yeah." He was blushing now but quickly regained his confidence. "I'm always right." He puffed out his chest and said "want me to go talk to Ron?" He was pounding his fists together.

Hermione laughed "No Fred, it's okay. She handed him back his handkerchief and stood up. "Thanks"

"Hey, no problem! And if Ron says anything else stupid, well everything he says is stupid." He muttered to himself " then just send him to me, and I'll deal with him."

"Haha, okay. Goodnight Fred."

"G'night" she blushed and smiled up at him before disappearing up the stairs.

**FRED**

Fred headed back into the great hall after pulling George away from the refreshments table, which was mostly empty now, the twins made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So I was thinking, we could make biscuits which turn you into a key that opens any door- Fred? Fred!"

"Hmm?" Fred hadn't been listening, he had been thinking about Hermione. About how she looked in that dress tonight. About how he had the urge to ask her to dance but hadn't because Krum- even in dress robes and a smile on his face- looked too menacing to even think about asking if he could dance with his date. So Fred had danced alone, since George stole Angelina, and watched her. Then he had found her crying on the stairs. And gosh she looked cute when she cried. Not that he likes that she's unhappy. And then George had interrupted his thoughts by yelling at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"Mhm Hmm. Who is it? Angelina?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about a girl?"

"You were smiling, and it wasn't just a normal smile. It's was a stupid smile." He said as one of his eyebrows cocked upwards. "c'mon, tell me who it is!" Fred groaned and looked to the floor. George would surely laugh at him if he knew he fancied Hermione, The bookworm. But he'd tell him anyway.

"Hermione Granger." He looked up at George. His eyebrow had fallen and his smile was wider. But he didn't laugh. "Really? Well, I think we can get her to fall for you by the end of the year."

Fred laughed and they continued down the hall and through the portrait hole up to bed.


	2. The Library

Chapter 2

The Library

HERMIONE

Ron was talking to Harry at breakfast the next day when he noticed Hermione come in. He looked at her for a few seconds before resuming his conversation. She sat beside Harry and loaded her plate with only enough food to fill her. It wasn't until Ron took a pause his sentence to take a huge bite out of his pancake when Hermione felt eyes on her. She looked over at Fred who blushed, winked, and then looked away. She felt her own cheeks get hot as she looked at her own plate.

FRED

Later that day Fred was heading to the library for something to do. George had disappeared and lee Jordan had detention, so to the library he went. When he got there however, his usual table at the back of the room was already occupied with someone else. The table had books and parchment strewn across it. The occupier's bushy head was laid on the table and she seemed to be asleep. So he quietly set his stuff on the table and sat down next to her. He brushed away a strand piece of hair out of her face before he poked her in the ribs.

"Ouch! OH! Fred! What are you doing here?" She quickly sat up and was attempting to flatten her hair down.

"Well I was coming to do homework when someone decided to sleep on my table."

"It's not your Table Fred. A-and I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking."

"You were sleeping."

"Fine, I was. Can I go back to my work now?"

"Only if I can stay." She seemed to think about this then sighed and nodded. She pushed her papers back into her bag and began reading the book that was laid out in front of her. Fred watched her read. Her hair was again falling in her face and she didn't seem to notice. Before Fred could control himself he tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him, a blush creeping up on her face. Then said,

"I-uh, I have to go." She quickly packed her things and left the library before Fred could say a word.

HERMIONE

Hermione was hurrying up the stairs and through the portrait hole. She had run away from Fred because of her stupid red cheeks. Why did she have to blush every time she saw him? She plopped down on the couch and hugged a pillow. Next time she would try to control her blush so that he doesn't find out she fancies him. But he probably already figured that out. He probably thinks I'm some silly little kid with a silly little crush. Hermione hugged the pillow tighter before heading up to the girl's dormitories to bed.

The next few days were stressful enough with Ron sulking around and avoiding her, but also, they needed to figure out what Harry's egg meant. This meant they had to spend endless hours in the library. On the night before the second task, while Hermione, Ron, and harry were trying to work out the eggs riddle, Fred and George came in from behind a book shelf.

"What do you want?" asked Ron, rather rudely.

"Looking for you! McGonagall sent us to find you Ron!" George shot back.

"And you Hermione." Said Fred.

"Oh! Uh, ok. Um, Harry we'll meet you in the common room okay. Bring as many books as you can." She and Ron packed there things and left the library with Fred and George.

"This isn't some trick to like… to get us to test one of your nosebleed nougets or something?" Hermione asked.

"Wha-"Fred and George clasped their hearts." How could you accuse us of such an act?" Fred wiped away pretend tears.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"We solemnly swear we are being truthful." The said in unison.

She looked at them. "ok" they continued down the corridor a little more before Hermione asked "why does McGonagall want to see us?"

"Dunno, Seemed important. She was very demanding that we knew how important it was that you come tonight." Fred said. They had reached McGonagall's office. Fred and George wished them luck and set on down the corridor, but before they turned the corner Fred gave Hermione a thumbs up. Hermione smiled and she and Ron entered the classroom.


	3. The Sleep Spell

Chapter 3

The sleep spell

HERMIONE

Hermione and Ron entered the classroom. McGonagall looked up from what she was doing at her desk and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello." they muttered. She gestured to the seats in front of her. "Please take a seat." They did.

"Now, as you know the second task will begin tomorrow. I expect you have helped Mr. Potter reveal the message inside is egg."

"Um…"

"You do not need to pretend to be unaware of what I am speaking of. You figured it out. Correct?"

"There are merpeople in the black lake. "

"Yes. Each of the champions has an hour to look for the 'thing' the merpeople took from them. Which means you are that 'thing'." It clicked In Hermione's head.

An hour you'll have to look

To recover what we took

"So Harry has to find us? In the black lake?" Ron asked.

"No, Harry has to find you Mr. Weasley; And Krum has to find Ms. Granger. So, since you too cannot breathe underwater we must perform some charms on you. It will not hurt. I assure you during the time of the second task you will not be harmed in anyway. If your champion does not reach you at the appropriate time one of the merpeople will bring you to the surface. Understood? "They nodded "very well, I will now put the sleeping spell on you. I need you to be relaxed. Close your eyes." Hermione closed her eyes, she heard Professor McGonagall mutter something and she felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over her. Then everything faded away and went black.


	4. You've got it bad

Chapter 4

FRED

Fred was worried. Last night he had waited for Hermione to come back from McGonagall's to ask if he could study with her (His plan to spend time with her) But she didn't come back. He asked Ginny if maybe she had somehow slipped past him and was upstairs but she said no. Now it's time for the second task and both Ron and Hermione are missing.

"They're probably already down there with Harry, Fred."

"Yeah I 'spose your right."

Him and Fred headed down to the black lake and took their seats, in the front of course, and waited for it to begin. They watched as the gun shot and all the divers jumped in. Harry appeared to be having trouble but then someone pushed him in and he was off. Neville screamed something about killing him. But then Harry jumped out of the water like a dolphin! Fred laughed. _Wish I could've been in the tournament. _He thought.

Time was passing and no one was back yet. Oh, wait. There's Cho and Cedric.

"I wonder where herm-harry is?" Fred said as lee Jordan gave him a funny look.

"I don't know. Maybe he's battling you-know-who."

"That's not funny. He might really be hurt." said a second year behind them.

"Got a little crush, huh?" George said.

"You know, we could hook you guys up. We know Harry personally." Lee Jordan added in. The little girl just stared at them.

"I-I"

"Guys leave her alone." Fred said. They stared at him in shock.

"What's got you-"

"LOOK!" someone yelled and they looked. A shark was holding Hermione around the waist and she was wiping her wet hair out of her eyes. She didn't seem at all frightened by the shark, that's when he realized that the shark's head was slowly turning into Krum's head.

Krum climbed up on the platform and tugged Hermione up. She gave him a hug and he handed her a towel. Fred felt jealousy well up inside him. She started drying herself off when she noticed him watching her. He almost looked away but there was something about those brown eyes that made him want to stare forever. He realized he must look weird for staring so he gestured her over. She came over shyly.

"So, you're the most important thing to Krum?"

"Shut up." She playfully hit him on the arm. He laughed. "Is Harry back yet?" she asked as she looked around. He shook his head. "He better get up here soon though, times practically up." Just then two heads immerged the surface. It was Ron and a little girl Fred guessed was fleur's little sister. As they reached the platform Hermione darted over to help Ron up, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He watched as Hermione grabbed two towels from a table. She gave one to Ron and Fred was certain that the other was for Harry, if he ever decided to show up! Right then a gigantic splash erupted from the water and a wet but safe Harry fell onto the platform. Fred saw Hermione rush over and pass him the towel. Hermione was also saying something very enthusiastically to Harry when Krum said something about Hermione's hair. But she didn't seem to pay much attention to him and just brushed away whatever was in it. Fred felt somewhat happy that Hermione didn't find Krum as fascinating as Krum found her. Fred decided (for an excuse to be close to Hermione) that he would go congratulate Harry.

He plastered a smile to his face and bounced over.

"Congratulations Harry!" He shook his hand. "You're quite the hero." He winked. Harry frowned. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I'm well outside the time limit."

Just then Ludo Bagman had hushed the crowd and was now stating the points for each champion. Fleur had twenty-five, Cedric with forty-seven points, and Krum had forty points. "Now, Harry Potter. He used gillyweed to great effect" Bagman stated. "But he returned last and well outside the time limit. But, the Mer-chieftainess has told us that he was first to reach the hostages, and that the reason for his delay was that he had tried to save all hostages, than just his on." Fred turned around to give Harry a confused look. "So, We-the judges- have come to a conclusion. for his efforts to save everyone, it is a display of moral fibre, and we award him with-" everyone seemed to hold their breath. "Forty-Five points"

The crowd erupted with cheers. Hermione hugged Harry. "Harry this is great!" Fred patted Harry on the back. "well done, mate!" Harry grinned.

a few moment later Ron dragged Harry and Hermione off, saying something about celebrating. Fred watched as they went.

Once they were out of eye-shot he turned away. he looked up and saw George smirking at him. "What?!" George's arms flew up. "Nothin, mate. I just realized how bad you've got it. That's all." Then he chuckled as he walked away, leaving Fred with his thoughts.


	5. Snapes Classroom

FRED

It was 11:25, and Fred was in bed. But he wasn't asleep. He was thinking about what George had said earlier that day. That he _had it bad _for Hermione. Did he really? Was it obvious? He knew he fancied her, but he didn't think it was really that big of a deal. He'd had lots of crushes before, but they only lasted a month or two. Sometimes only a week. It had only been Two weeks since he started to _really _notice her.

Like, before, he might just notice how her hair looked one day or how she walked another day. But now it was all the time. With EVERYTHING. Fred sat up. Maybe he _did_ have it bad. _Really _bad!

He laid back down to try to get some sleep.

HERMIONE

Hermione was happy. She seemed to have developed a new friendship with Fred. She never would've guessed that they would have ever become friends. In the past, they were friendly to each other, but they never really had a conversation. Honestly she found him, and George, quite annoying. All their practical jokes and what-not.

But one day, she noticed George sitting by himself in the common room. Hermione had scanned the room for Fred when she noticed him levitating a bucket of water right over George's head. Then he tipped it and the whole thing came splashing over George. Hermione had to try hard not to laugh. That was the first time she found their jokes funny. That was also the first day she started to fancy him. But she knew that it would never happen so she dismissed it and hoped it would go away. But it didn't. Then that day at the yule ball, he had found her crying on the stairs. At first she thought he was going to laugh at her, but when she looked up at him. _Gah! Even thinking about it makes me blush!_ She thought as she held her cheeks. _He's just so perfect._

It was now lunch and Hermione was in Snape's classroom finishing cleaning up her table. They had quite an interesting potion this class, and quite a messy one. She had finished cleaning everything up, grabbed her bag and books and headed toward the door when it flung open. The enterer bumped right into her and she crashed to the floor and- so did he!

Hermione landed on the cold, hard floor. She back was hurting and she barely noticed that the person was on top of her until they said-

"Well, hello!" that voice. Hermione's eyes snapped open. Fred weasley was on top of her! He was smirking. She felt the heat rising on her cheeks.

"Uhm?" what was she supposed to say. He was staring at her and she couldn't move. "I" he seemed to realize what position they were in because he then scrambled up off her. She sat up. He was rubbing the back of his neck. Which was red.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I was just going so quickly I guess I never realized you were there. Heh!"

"It's okay." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm fine."

"Well, I always knew you'd fall for me!" he gave her a big smile then picked up her books. She took them.

"Yeah… right." She rolled her eyes. "Why were you coming here anyway?" she asked.

"Detention."

"Oh, okay." Oh my goodness. "Well, I'll see you later." She turned away, and walked to the door. The sooner she left the better. He probably already noticed the tomato of a face she had.

"Uh-"he said as she walked out of the door. She then walked down the corridor until she came up to the fat lady.

"Chocolate frog." The portrait swung open and she went inside. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there so she went straight to the stairs when-

"Hey? Why aren't you at lunch?" Hermione spun around. Ginny was sitting at the fire, probably doing homework.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione came over and sat next to her.

"Oh, well. I have an essay on werewolves due tomorrow and I have barely any of it done, I'm also not very hungry." Hermione nodded. Ginny had been in a little of a sulking state ever since Harry had asked her to go to the yule ball and she had to turn him down. Because she already had a date. Even though her date was just out of kindness, it wasn't because she _liked _Neville.

"So, why are _you _not at lunch?"

"Uhm." She couldn't tell her about what happened with Fred. Ginny would surely laugh at her. "Because I was finishing cleaning up my desk in potions. It was really messy."

"But why did you come here instead of go to the great hall after?" Hermione actually didn't know. _I guess I was just so embarrassed I ran here. _

"Hermione? Why are you turning red?"

FRED

Fred sat down. He put his head in his hands. _Why did she have to be right there? And why did I just stay on top of her?! Ugh! _ Fred was punching the blanket on his bed when George came in.

"Uhm, Fred? Detention's not that bad, it's not like we haven't been in it before."

Fred spun around. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from my Mother when she gave birth to me. You?"

"George you know that's not what I meant!"

"Whoa, okay! What's your problem?" George asked. Fred turned around.

HERMIONE

"So then he just… fell on top of me."

"OH my goodness! Really?! That must have been awkward."

"Yeah." Hermione bit her lip. "It was."

Ginny looked up at her. "So?" she said "you like him, don't you!" Hermione stared at her.

"Uhm, well I like him as your brother… but you mean romantically…. I wouldn't say I like him that wa-"

"Hermione, you're blushing." Hermione's eyes widened. Then she put her head in her head.

"I think about him all the time Ginny."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's your brother, and that's weird…" Hermione noticed Ginny grinning widely. Hermione laughed.

FRED

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" George was holding his stomach. He kept trying to say something but more laughs interrupted him. Fred huffed and sat down. "you- hahaha- you fell on top of he- HAHAHA!" George collapsed on the floor.

"yup." Fred said. Geogre gathered himself, stood up and sat on the bed next to Fred.

"Look mate, it's not as bad as you think. Girls love romantic things like that. I think… Anyway! I bet she's dieing of excitement that one of the famous weasley twins walked in and fell on top of her!" and with that George broke off into more laughs while Fred slipped out of the dormitories.


End file.
